gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-006 Cherudim Gundam
The GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (aka Cherudim Gundam, Cherudim) is the successor to GN-002 Gundam Dynames in season two of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, and piloted by Lockon Stratos. It was later upgraded to the GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics As Dynames' successor, Cherudim has enhanced firepower and targeting precision. Cherudim is equipped with a dedicated precision targeting sensor located in its forehead similar to Dynames. In normal situations, it is protected by a crystalline cover.1/100 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam model kit manual - Mechanics In sniper mode, the crystalline cover is lifted to expose the targeting sensor, and a gun module is lowered within the cockpit for pilot control. The cockpit also contains a docking interface for Lockon's orange Haro for system delegations. In the 3rd Generation Gundams, the clavicle antennae for controlling GN Particles are typically located on the shoulders, above the chest. However to prevent interfering with the Cherudim's sensors, these antennae are relocated to the back of the head, on the left side. GN Particles can disrupt radar and electromagnetic waves, but when deployed in high concentration around the Gundam, they also have an adverse effect on the suit's ability to carry out precision sniping. Thus, spreading of GN Particles are not conducted during sniping. The armor pieces on the left and right of the chest protects the intakes, and also serve to block the heat and particles from these intakes from affecting the surrounding of the suit's sensors. The soles of Cherudim's feet are also different from most MS, which are usually designed for walking and other feats. Since Gundams can perform extremely stable flight by manipulating GN Particles, the Cherudim's feet are optimized for stability during sniping instead, with parts on the soles and ankles that can grip the ground for increased stability. While the 3rd Generation Gundams have their GN Drives mounted in the torso, Cherudim's GN Drive is mounted at the back of the waist so that the drive's topological defect is least affected by minute interference of the surroundings. This setup also allows the GN Drive to efficiently charge the GN Shield Bits that covers it. When active in battle, the bits can do emergency quick recharges by being close to the drive itself. Cherudim's primary armament is its GN Sniper Rifle II stored on the right shoulder. It can switch from being a long range beam rifle to a short-to-medium ranged three-barrel Vulcan Mode. Cherudim also has a pair of GN Beam Pistols II, that are generally used for short range combat, and the block below the barrel is meant strictly for defensive purpose during melee battle such as parrying beam sabers. Cherudim's 9 GN Shield Bits all has a built-in beam gun which can be deployed to help defend Cherudim and fend off enemy opponents. To destroy immediate targets, Cherudim can launch GN Missiles from the GN Missile Pods as countermeasures. In desperate situations, Cherudim can execute Trans-Am to increase its speed, power, and strength for greater combat performance. Armaments ;*GN Beam Pistol II :A pair of GN Beam Pistol II are stored on the Cherudim's back.1/100 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam model kit manual - GN Beam Pistol II They have low firepower due to their small size, but are easy to handle and capable of rapid fire. Furthermore, the part below the pistol's barrel has anti-beam coating to block beam saber attacks, and can also parry other solid GN Blades.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 24 "Beyond" When needed, the pistol can flip its barrel up for blocking enemy's attacks. Since the Cherudim is not equipped with blades of any kind, this makes the pistols the suit's primary close range weapon. The idea of a beam pistol that can block beam sabers was first suggested to Ian by the former Lockon during Dynames' testing stages.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No. 19 "Escaper" ;*GN Missile Pod :Similar to the Dynames, GN Missile Pods are located in the front skirt of the Cherudim. The four pods will fold outwards to reveal a pair of GN Missiles each, for a total of 8 missiles. The GN missiles tend to be used as immediate countermeasures during battle. The GN missile's entire payload of GN Particles are released once it has penetrated the target's inside, destroying the enemy from inside out. ;*GN Shield Bit :A similar weapon to the GN Fangs that was used by the Gundam Thrones.1/100 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam model kit manual - GN Shield Bits They allow Cherudim to have defensive capability that exceeds that of Dynames' GN Full Shield. Cherudim is equipped with nine GN Shield Bits (2 on the left shoulder as a shield, 1 on each kneecap, and 5 wrapped around the GN Drive on its rear waist). Remotely controlled by Haro, these bits are not only used for defensive purposes, they also have a built-in beam gun each for offensive use. When shielding, these bits can combine together to form shields with different shapes and sizes. When attacking, the bits can individually fire upon a target(s) or form into two cannon-like guns for higher attack power. ;*GN Sniper Rifle II :A beam rifle made for long range precision fire, it was developed from Dynames' rifle and its basic performance has increased. >1/100 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam model kit manual - GN Sniper Rifle II In sniper rifle form, the weapon is fully extended. It also possesses a new Vulcan Mode, where the sniper rifle folds in half to become a 3-barrel vulcan for rapid fire. There is also an option in the 3-barrel form in which the center barrel fire standard beam rifle shots capable of neutralizing a single GN-XIII with a single well placed shot. This mode makes it easier to fight at middle and short range. A new crystal sensor is installed on the top of the rifle, which is the same type as one used on 00 Gundam's GN Sword II. When the rifle is not in use, it can be stored on the right shoulder.High Grade 1/144 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam model kit manual The capability to be folded also facilitates greater ease of portability. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System :The GN Shield Bits are remotely controlled through Haro. The bits are capable of manual control, but it's more difficult for the pilot to keep track of targets while piloting. ;*Trans-Am System :A system that temporarily triples Cherudim's performance by releasing highly compressed particles.High Grade 1/144 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Am Mode model kit manual The unit however will have reduced performance in battle after the time limit expires. Starting with this generation of Gundams however, Celestial Being adjusted the system so the performance drop isn't as extreme compared to before. ;*Holoscreen : Mounted on the backpack, the Holoscreen is a system that is deployed for shooting in Trans-Am Mode. In this mode, it gathers various data and does high speed calculations before giving feedback to the Meister. Accurate data and high probability predictions allow extremely sharp precision. The gun module for the pilot switches the scope for a different targeting system for firing. Variants ;*GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA ;*GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam History The full history of Cherudim is closely linked with Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy), please read the profile for complete history. Picture Gallery Cherudim Front.jpg|Front View Cherudim Rear.jpg|Back View gn-006-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit gn-006-gndrivebitdock.jpg|GN Drive & GN Shield Bits gn-006-gnmissilepod.jpg|GN Missile Pods & GN Missiles gn-006-gnshieldbit.jpg|GN Shield Bits gn-006-gnsniperrifleii.jpg|GN Sniper Rifle II gn-006-gnpistolii.jpg|GN Pistol II gn-006-targetvisor.jpg|Holoscreen gn-006-head.jpg|Head gn-006-footanchor.jpg|Foot Anchor cheridum (2).jpg cherudim-barrell.png dual pistols.png cruising.png cherudimcam.png cherudimhangar.png cherudimturn.png Damaged Cherudim.jpg|Damaged Cherudim in Aftermath cherudimGBFT.png Games 153978.jpg|Gundam War Card LH Cherudim.png|''Lost Heroes'' SD artwork Fan Art GN-006_Cherudim_Gundam-01.jpg|Cherudim MS Girl Cherudim Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Wallpaper.jpg|Cherudim Gundam Wallpaper (1) GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Shield Bits Wallpaper.jpg|Cherudim Gundam Wallpaper (2) Cherudim Sniper Mode.jpg|Forehead targeting sensor Gunpla Hg00-cherudim.jpg|HG00 1/144 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (2008): box art Hg00-cherudim-trans-am.jpg|HG00 1/144 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Trans-Am Mode (2009): box art 1-100-Cherudim-Gundam.jpg|1/100 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (2009): box art 1-100-Cherudim-Gundam-Designers-Color-Version.jpg|1/100 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Designer's Color Version (2009): box art Notes *Cherudim is named after Cherubim, a type of spiritual being mentioned in the Bible, usually associated with the presence of God. It literally means "great, mighty, propitious, blessed". References External links *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam on MAHQ.net *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam on Wikipedia.org ja:GN-006 ケルディムガンダム